


Child: I ADDED AN INFLUENCER ON ACCIDENT, HELP-

by Anxious_Ash



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But we still love him, FUCK I ADDED AN INFLUENCER HELP-, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pansexual Technoblade, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Textfic, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tommyinnit is an idiot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, YES TOM HOLLAND WAS MEANTIONED, dont question it, philza is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Ash/pseuds/Anxious_Ash
Summary: It's just SBI + Tubbo being idiots, in a GC. This is a High school AU. Tommy and Tubbo are Freshman, Wilbur and Techno are Juniors, and Phil is their dad, who is a teacher. That should be all ya need to know, so good luck.Also, THIS WAS POSTED ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT AS WELL!
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Technoblade, im a squid kid/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), tubbo & tommy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 285





	1. Bitch: Middle Children

[𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺𝘐𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵]

Technoblade: Why? 

TommyInnit: because I said so, bitch. 

Technoblade: Rude. 

[𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩]

Bitch: Wilbur, what are you doing? Why are you siding with the child??? 

Wilbur Soot: I'm not siding with anyone, I just thought it was funny. 

Bitch: Middle children

TommyInnit: middle children

Wilbur Soot: YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME BY TWO MINUTES! AND TOMMY, I'M LITERALLY OLDER THAN YOU, STFU! 

[𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺𝘐𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘔𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥]

Angry Middle Child: THAT'S FUCKING IT!

TommyInnit: what're you doing?  
TommyInnit: Wilbur, no-  
TommyInnit: Wilbur, I swear to God-  
TommyInnit: STOP HITTING MY DOOR!  
TommyInnit: DHSJEBDUSBFJDJ

Bitch: Guys, shut up, you're too loud. 

TommyInnit: Sorry, Techno, just taking his phone. 

Bitch: Why did you take his phone, that makes no sense.  
Bitch: It's also really weak revenge. Try breaking his knee caps.

TommyInnit: The child says to stop giving me ideas, but I think that's a great idea, thanks.

Bitch: no problem.  
Bitch: one second. 

[𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘎𝘰𝘥]

Blood God: There.

TommyInnit: HAHA, I GOT MY PHONE BACK! TAKE THAT, SUCKERS! 

Angry Middle Child: piss off!

[𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘔𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺𝘐𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥]

Child: FUCK OFF, I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD! I AM A BIG MAN! Y'KNOW WHAT!? MAYBE YOU'RE THE CHILD! BECAUSE I'M NOT, I AM A VERY BIG MAN!

Angry Middle Child: Child.

[𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘻𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵]

Angry Middle Child: NO, WHY WOULD YOU ADD HIM, TECHNO!?

Philza: you don't want me in the chat?

Angry Middle Child: hey, dad-

Philza: Wilbur, what did you do?

Child: he attacked me because I called him an Angry Middle Child

Blood God: Tommy wasn't wrong.

Angry Middle Child: LIMES

Philza: Wil, he wasn't wrong. 

Angry Middle Child: Dad! 

Philza: yes, son? 

Angry Middle Child: how could you side with Tommy over me? 

Philza: because he wasn't wrong, son. 

Angry Middle Child: That's it, I'm gonna go hang out with Fundy. 

Philza: goodbye, son. 

[𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘛𝘰𝘮 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵]

Child: WAIT, FUCK, NO-  
Child: I MISS CLICKED-  
Child: HOW DO YOU DELETE SOMEONE FROM A CHAT!? 

Angry Middle Child: you added a fucking influencer to the chat!?!? 

Child: OH SHIT-  
Child: I fucked up-

Angry Middle Child: lmao

Child: I was just trying to add Tubbo T`T

Angry Middle Child: and instead you add a FUCKING ACTOR!? 

Child: IT WAS A FUCKING MISS CLICK!  
Child: HOW DO YOU REMOVE SOMEONE FROM A GC!? 

Angry Middle Child: add Tubbo, maybe they know. 

[𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵]

Child: TUBBO, HELP-

Angry Middle Child: Tubbo, how do you remove someone from a chat?  
Angry Middle Child: Tubbo? 

Child: DAMNIT, HE'S NOT ONLINE!  
Child: WE'RE SCREWED-

Angry Middle Child: You're a fucking dumbass. 

Child: Shut up! 

Blood God: What the hell did I miss? 

Child: I ADDED AN INFLUENCER TO THE CHAT ON ACCIDENT, HELP-

Blood God: I-  
Blood God: Nope, this is your problem, good bye. 

Child: NO, TECHNO, HELP-

Angry Middle Child: I doubt he'd even notice, he probably get billions of DMs a day, anyways. 

Child: ok, but what if he does? 

Angry Middle Child: It's fine, Tommy! 

Child: alright.  
Child: welp, I have a test to study for. See ya. 

Angry Middle Child: see ya at dinner, child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:  
> Tom Holland: what even is this? 
> 
> Philza: I've learned to just not ask questions at this point. 
> 
> Tubbo: same.   
> \----------------------------------  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, ciao~  
> -Anxiety


	2. Blood God: I can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is sleep deprived. Also, I'm sorry it's such a short chapter! I'm gonna work on the next one immediately!

Blood God: Aaaa  
Blood God: I can't sleep  
Blood God: Why am I like this?

{𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘔𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘔𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘴}

Blood God: oh, hey Wil.

Musicals: Hey, Tech

Blood God: I can't sleep.

Musicals: I can see that.

Blood God: We've got school in 2 hours.  
Blood God: Aaaaaa

Musicals: well that sucks. Want me to make you some hot coco?

Blood God: No, I can get up and make it myself!  
Blood God: Thank you, though.

Musicals: alright. Have fun, just don't wake Dad.

Blood God: I know that!

Philza: why did I hear things in the kitchen?  
Philza: what did you break?

Blood God: It's nothing, Dad, don't worry about it.

Philza: no no no, I'm coming over there.

Blood God: Dad, no, it's fine. Stay in bed and go to sleep, I'm just getting hot coco.

{𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘻𝘢'𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘋𝘢𝘥𝘻𝘢}  
{𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘉𝘪𝘨𝘔𝘢𝘯}

Dadza: well great, now Tommy's awake too.

Blood God: doshr worris boutssnir dadsha.

Dadza: yeah, no, you are not ok.  
Dadza: I'm coming in there and I'm putting you to bed.

Blood God: nnooooo.  
\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be an IRL chapter, might have angst, might have fluff, we'll see, I'm completely winging it.


	3. "It technically isn't early if I haven't fallen asleep."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade's sleeping problems might stem from more than just ADHD-induced insomnia.

Technoblade stood there, nearly passing out, in the middle of the kitchen and watching the coffee maker make his Hot Coco. He isn't entirely sure why they have the machine if almost none of them drink coffee, Phil and Wilbur preferring tea, Tommy having his coke, and Techno having caffeinated Hot Coco. However, if it got the job done, it got the job done. Techno was leaning down with his head on the counter, his eyes fluttering shut before he quickly opens them again instantly, over and over again.

Philza walks to the kitchen, seeing his eldest son-- yes, by only two minutes, but still --leaning over with his head on the counter, sleepily watching the coffee maker make the Hot Coco. He walked back out to the hallway, over to the closet and grabbed a blanket or two. When he arrives back in the kitchen, pink-haired boy was at the table this time with his Hot Coco.

As Technoblade took a sip of his drink, out of his black mug with a golden crown print on it, he looked directly at his father. His eyes seemed red, though neither of them knew if it were from lack of sleep, or something else. Knowing him, it could be either, or both. The blonde man walked over to the table and placed the blankets on the boy, then sat across from his teenage son.

"Hey, kiddo..." Philza said softly, more worried about the pinkette than he is mad.

"Hey, Dad." The tall boy looked down at his half empty mug-- damn, he drank that quickly --then back up at the man across from him.

"Why are you up so early?" Phil questioned.

"It's technically not early if I haven't fallen asleep." Technoblade joked, smirking a little.

"That really doesn't help your case, Tech." Philza chuckled. "Are you ok? You look like you've been-" Philza cleared his throat, Techno never like when people pointed out that he was crying, it made his feel weak for no reason. He knew it was toxic masculinity talking, but that didn't make the feeling go away any faster.

"I know, I've been crying..." Technoblade refused to look Philza in the eyes, instead staring at the crown print on his coffee mug that he, hilariously, never actually used for coffee. "I just haven't been feeling well, ok? I haven't been able to sleep because of it, and my ADHD and Anxiety-induced insomnia doesn't help. I don't think I've slept for about a week now."

Philza didn't know how to react to this other than feel sorry for Techno. The poor boy hasn't been able to sleep for a week now, and he surely must be tired. "An entire week? Techno, what's wrong?"

"A lot of things, actually. None of which I really wanna talk about." The 6'3 child looked up at his dad, face having barely a hint of sadness for anyone that didn't know him. However, Phil did know him. He'd known him for all 16 years of his life, and he could see all the little details that showed his distress.

"Tech, kiddo, you can't just bottle it all inside-"

"Watch me" Techno took another sip of his Hot Coco, looking away from Philza again. He was, very obviously, not gonna talk. He was as stubborn as a mule, and wouldn't budge easily. 

"Techno, cmon. You need to sleep, and you need to stop drinking so much caffeinated Hot Coco." The shorter one looked straight at his son, not disappointed or mad, just worried. "Just tell me what's wrong, please?"

Technoblade finally looked back up at his father, and sighed, he really wasn't getting out of this one, was he? "Fine. I've just been having... Boy troubles? Jesus Christ, I sound like a school girl for saying that" They both chuckles at that, because yeah, he sounds like a school girl and it's fucking hilarious. "I don't know, it's stupid anyways..."

"Tech, it's not stupid." Philza brought his hand across the table and placed it on his son's "what do you mean by 'boy troubles'?" The blonde did his best not to laugh, trying to comfort the teen. 

"I think I like someone? But I also think I like someone else? And Dream told me to choose between them, and I can't, and part of my mind thinks I should date both, but that would be cheating, and-"

The tall boy was interrupted "not necessarily."

"What do you mean 'not necessarily'?"

"Well, if you get consent from both of them, it would be polyamory, not cheating. You could just be polyamorous."

"But what if they don't want to be poly?"

"Then I guess they aren't for you. They should accept you for who you are, poly or not." Philza took his hand off his son's and got up to make himself some tea. 

"You're right... Thank you, Dad. I'ma go try and sleep now." Technoblade got up to leave when he heard the shorter speak. 

"Aren't you gonna tell me who these two are? I wanna know who my son is staying up all week to think about!" The tall boy turned around to see his father leaning on the counter, looking at him expectantly. 

"Uh... It's-" Techno mumbled the names, Philza unable to hear him. 

"Say that again?"

"It's SquidKid and Skeppy!" He all but yelled. He immediately hid his face, embarrassed for admitting the shorter boys had made him catch feelings. Wow, he really does seem like a school girl with a crush. Now wasn't the time for that, though. Philza chuckled. 

"So, your so-called rival, and the 'nerd' that you troll all the time are the two you fell for?"

"I didn't 'fall' for them, it's just dumb feelings. Don't get it mixed." The blonde immediately laughed at how quickly the taller replied, clearly in denial. "Whatever, I'm going to-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT IN THE KITCHEN AT 6AM WITHOUT ME!?!?" Aaaand, there's Tommy. The tall blonde ran into the kitchen, around Techno, to the fridge for his coke. "Hello, father. Hello, Blade."

"Hey, kiddo! We were just talking about stuff." The shorter blonde smiled at his youngest son, taking a sip of his tea-- when was the tea finished? --before watching his middle child-- yes, by only two minutes, but that's besides the point --walk groggily into the kitchen to make himself some tea as well. 

"Hey, guys. Techno, you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Wil. I'ma go get ready for school, since it seems it's 6am already." The oldest walked out of the kitchen to his bedroom to grab his stuff. 

"So, what was wrong with Techno?"

"Yeah, what's up with the Blade?" The two boys looked at Philza, questioning. 

"Eh... Boy troubles-"

"FUCK OFF!" The pink haired boy called from what the other three were assuming were the stairs, probably walking back to the kitchen. Philza laughed while Tommy and Wilbur stood there confused. 

Techno walked into the kitchen, trying to be angry but he couldn't help but laugh. He sounded like a school girl earlier, he gets it, why is it still so funny?? Either way, he knows... 

"Today's gonna be a good day."


	4. Child: alright, who stole the braincells?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BigMan: damnit, tubbo, did you steal the fucking braincells again?  
> BigMan: I needed those!
> 
> Tubbo: nnope i don’t got them  
> Tubbo: i ran intot a pole tot day while walking to out ofs chool   
> Tubbo: i was looking the entiree time

BigMan: damnit tubbo did you steal the fucking braincells again?  
BigMan: I needed those!

Tubbo: nnope i don’t got them  
Tubbo: i ran intot a pole tot day while walking to out ofs chool   
Tubbo: i was looking the entiree time

[BigMan changed Tubbo's name to Tubbee]

BigMan: then who has them?

Tubbee: you don't think...?

Bigman: Ranboo.

Tubbee: Ramboob.

[BigMan has added Ranboo to the chat]

Ranboo: why?

BigMan: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE BRAINCELLS YOU ENDERMAN!?

Ranboo: I don't have them, sorry.  
Ranboo: I have a grass block, though!

Tubbee: I ram intot a poel

Ranboo, oh, I'm sorry Tubbo. are you ok?

Tubbee: yeah. 

BigMan: who has the braincells!?

Ranboo: grassblock?  
Ranboo: {Image sent: a tall, half enderman boy (Ranboo) holding a grass block towards the camera, with a smile on his face}

BigMan: NO I DON'T WANT A FUCKING GRASSBLOCK I WANT MY GODDAMN BRAINCELLS BACK

Musicals: you're saying that, as if you had any to begin with.

BigMan: FUCK YOU! I HAD BRAINCELLS! SOMEONE JUST STOLE THEM!

Musicals: sure, child.

Ranboo: maybe the braincells evaporated

Musicals: how do braincells evaporate???

BigMan: BRAINCELLS DON'T JUST EVAPORATE INTO THIN AIR  
BigMan: SOMEONE HAS MY BRAINCELLS

Tubbee: I'm jst gon na go taek a nap.

BigMan: bye, Tubbo! Have a good rest.

Tubbee: thakn u, Tomy.

Ranboo: cya, Tubbo.

BigMan: now if Tubbo and I don't have the braincells and neither do you then who does

Musicals: the fact that you're trying to figure this out without braincells absolutely amazes me

BigMan: fuck off, Wilbur!

Blood God: What's going on? /gen

Musicals: they're trying to figure out who has their braincells

Blood God: Didn't you steal them?

Musicals: DAMNIT TECHNO!

Blood God: Woops. /s

BigMan: WILBUR YOU TOOK MY BRAINCELLS!?   
BigMan: I HAD A DEBATE TODAY IN DEBATE CLASS, YOU BITCH!

Musicals: that sucks

Blood God: Wilbur has the braincells, and yet I'm the only one here with proper grammar. /lh  
Blood God: The standards of this generation. /hj

BigMan: I WANT MY BRAINCELLS BACK

Musicals: Shut up English Major /j

Blood God: Just because I'm planning on being an English Major, doesn't mean I am, Wilbur. /hj

Ranboo: Can I have the braincells, please...?

Musicals: You have had A+ in english every year i doubt you wouldnt be an english major

Blood God: Whatever.  
Blood God: I'm gonna go Technoplane Dream. have fun with the angry children, Wilbur. :) /lh

Musicals: Techno, no-

BigMan: GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING BRAINCELLS, YOU BITCH

Ranboo: I need my braincells too.

Musicals: fine have them back ya little shits

Ranboo: thank you :D

Blood God: That's why he's my favorite. /hj

Musicals: What-

Ranboo: What-

BigMan: WHAT!? WHY IS RANBOO YOU FAVORITE!? I SHOULD BE YOUR FAVORITE, I'M A BIG MAN! I'M THE BEST BOY!

Blood God: that's it, I'm going back to Dream. at least he's better than you. /j /lh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for a while! I haven't had the time to write, but I'm gonna try to write more soon! Enjoy this chaos for now, ig-  
> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, ciao! -Anxiety


End file.
